


"Insouciance"

by DissociationMyOldFriend (orphan_account)



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't know I was tired when I decided to post this, Not Beta Read, Or not, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DissociationMyOldFriend
Summary: Ghost didn't think his life would end up like this. Him, Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire (and former Mcdanold's manager) eating ice cream for dinner and watching Spongebob at 3 AM just as he arrived home from another day's work of what used to be a fulfilling job of ghost hunting and protecting the defenseless with his bestfriend, now just him being a witness to interdimensional anomalies with a bunch of morons... where was he going with this? Oh right, his life turning into one of the most funniest cosmic jokes in the whole multiverse. Well, atleast it isn't a soul crushing desk job.Ghost sighs and stretches, leaning back deeper into the couch he stares at the ceiling. His eyes too tired to focus on the television.Knowing full well there is no escaping PIE he wonders just how much power he actually has over the company's activities. Maybe he could convince Toast to fund a "business venture" in Nepal.SMASH





	"Insouciance"

**Author's Note:**

> cRIPPLING REGRETS,

Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire, turns the ignition off and pulls out his key. Yawning, the paranormal investigator shuffles through his man purse for his house keys as he makes his way out of his car and up his porch. 

 

He opens and closes his front door as he makes his way Inside his darkened home, his feet barely holding him up as he throws his bag in the couch's general direction, uncaring to whether he missed or not as he makes his way towards his adjacent kitchen. He goes directly towards the fridge, opening the freezer. He grabs a tub of ice cream and a spoon from one of the drawers. He places the tub on the counter and pries the lid open. He stabs the spoon into the ice cream, pleasantly and unpleasantly surprised to find it softened as small bits of ice cream splashes onto his hand and the counter. Ghost licks his hand as he grabs some from paper towels near the sink and wipes the counter. He drops the tainted tissue into the trash and walks over to the counter. He hops over the counter into the living room and grabs the tub of ice cream. 

 

Grabbing his man purse off the floor and onto the coffee table he flops onto the couch with the ice cream comfortably on his lap. Ghost digs his fingers into the couch for the remote and turns on the TV. The television casting some light into the, still dark, living room.

 

"- _Thus, the secret killer strikes again_ -"

 

Ghost rolls his eyes and switches the channel.Nobody cares about what you have to say, Janice. Ghost really doesn't like Janice, especially not after that one interview with her regarding the property damage costs at Hayley's circus. If a man _in a batsuit_ doesn't pay for it, why should _they?!_

 

Ghost shoves another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth ridding himself of the impending headache as he tries to focus on the TV. 

 

Ghost didn't think his life would end up like this. Him, Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire _(and former Mcdanold's manager)_ eating ice cream for dinner and watching Spongebob at 3 AM just as he arrived home from another day's work of what used to be a fulfilling job of ghost hunting and protecting the defenseless with his bestfriend, now just him being a witness to interdimensional anomalies with a bunch of morons... where was he going with this? Oh right, his life turning into one of the most funniest cosmic jokes in the whole multiverse. Well, atleast it isn't a soul crushing desk job. 

 

Ghost sighs and stretches, leaning back deeper into the couch he stares at the ceiling. His eyes too tired to focus on the television.

 

Knowing full well there is no escaping PIE he wonders just how much power he actually has over the company's activities. Maybe he could convince Toast to fund a "business venture" in Nepal.

 

 _SMASH_  


Ghost jumps, almost knocking the half eaten tub of ice cream off his lap. He shuffles inside his man purse for his gun and places the ice cream back on the counter.Ghost clicks off the safety of his gun and walks towards the hallway where the source of the noise was. He looks down the hall and finds the glass door to the backyard at the end of the hall, smashed open. Someone's inside, it could be a burglar or a murderer. Ghost is gonna go for a stretch and say it's both because _it's **North freakin Carolina**_.

 

Ghost readies his gun and makes his way down the hall. "Whoever's here, I hope you know I will not hesitate to shoot you, if you pose to be a threat to me or any of my valuable possessions." This should be able to win him some points in court if Ghost does end up shooting the guy and they ends up pressing charges.

 

Ghost presses himself to the wall as he looks at his left only to find the rounded table and chairs undisturbed along with the convoluted computer setup and ghost equipment seemingly untouched. Ghost, now at the edge of the right wall takes a deep breath and adjusts his grip on his gun. Ghost turns the corner and aims his gun at the- washing machine and dryer. _Wait what._

 

Ghost narrows his eyes as lowers his gun. Just as Ghost was about to turn around, a hand wraps around his stomach as another holds a knife up to his neck. Ghost stammers, gripping onto the hand holding the knife to keep it from digging deeper into his neck.

 

An all too familiar laugh echoes throughout the room. Ghost eyes widen and he freezes up momentarily before struggling with more vigor. _Nonono **nonono**_ \- _He's **dead**. Ghost **killed** him. He's **suppose to be dead**._

 

The knife presses against the skin of Ghost's throat and he stops breathing. His assailant giggles maniacally and tightens his hold on Ghost, digging the knife against his flesh of his neck. 

 

"Y-you're suppose to be dead..." Ghost whimpered, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. "I...I _KILLED_ YOU-" Ghost hitches a breath as the knife presses down. 

 

His assailant tuts. "Now, now, Johnny... Did you honestly think you could get _rid of me_?"

 

Ghost takes a shaky breath. "What do you want from me." He asks in the steadiest tone he could muster Which isn't very steady, but that's not the point.

 

The voice giggles and starts dragging him out of the room. Ghost protests and struggles, hurtling insults and threats. A hand grabs at his hair and slams his head against the wall causing him to whimper on impact. 

 

But he's, Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire, so like heck is he going to let this psycho do whatever he likes with him. Once his assailants hold on him loosens, Ghost elbows him and books it, dashing towards the door and turning the knob, before realizing it's locked. Crappit-

 

A knife is thrown at him, barely a breath away from hitting his ear. Ghost turns around, and realizes his assailant is now unarmed. If his wide eyed furious stare has anything to say about it. Ghost then charges at him, knocking him to the ground and begins throwing punches. 

 

 

 

A few hours have passed. Ghost tightens the zip ties around the other man's wrists and sighs. Ghost backs away, looking at his clone's own battered, unconscious face before slumping backwards into his chair. Ghost covers his face and hunches over, taking unsteady breaths before reaching out for his phone on the table. _He needs to call Toast_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very behind on the current canon, so I just nitpick like everyone
> 
> I'm also very unfamiliar with AO3's format


End file.
